A Broken Dream
by Trulyembarassed
Summary: What happens if John was able to prevent Sam from going to college? Can Sammy handle it? John's gruff. Dean's worried. And Adam just observes. Contains extreme Corpal Punishment- ie. spanking. Also: Trigger Warning. Flames will be ignored.


Originally this was supposed to be a series. But I got bored writing the other chapters and decided I'd just post this as a one-shot for now.

This is a bit AU, in a universe where John was able to prevent Sam from going to college and Adam's there too. It's full of angst and stern!Dean.

Contains CP and some mature themes. You have need warned.

* * *

Adam Winchester was the first to find out. It had seemed like such a big secret at first that he was surprised Sam had been able to hide it. But as time went by, he understood better how his older brother was able to get away with it so easily.

It all started one average morning. Lately, Sammy had been such a girl that he spent hours in the bathroom hogging up all the hot water.

All the other Winchester's were annoyed, but none of them sat on the topic for too long. John wasn't around long enough to know about it. He'd only witnessed it once, and his reaction was to pound Sammy's ass for taking too long and leaving it at that. Dean's solution was beat on the door repeatedly and call Sammy names but that rarely sped up the process. Adam had taken to getting up earlier to shower before Sam, so he was only effected on Saturday mornings like this, when he desperately had to pee and Sam had already been in there for an hour.

Normally, Adam wouldn't be caught dead before noon on Saturday, especially if John wasn't around. But today John was returning from another hunt and 'they had better be dressed and ready to go when he got there.'

Dean was out getting food, and Adam knew that if he was the only one not ready when John got there his ass would suffer, so he knocked on the door in Dean fashion for the hundredth time before making a decision.

He ignored Sam's annoyed "One friggin minute!" and tried to open the door. He met resistance at the knob and knew that if John was there he'd kick the door in and drag Sammy out because 'you don't lock doors between family.'

Adam tried again, just for kicks and perhaps this door opened a little funny? But nope, the door was locked; so he looked around for something to pick it.

He knew he shouldn't of. He knew that no matter what the rules, it was rude to break into bathrooms, especially because Winchester boys didn't get much privacy in the first place. Bathrooms were like sanctuaries.

But Adam wasn't thinking of being polite. He was thinking of his bladder ready to explode, so he clumsily picked the lock and walked right in.

The timing could have been better. Sam was just stepping out of the shower when the door opened, and froze for an instant as Adam walked in.

If he hadn't of froze he might have gotten away with it. Might have been able to carry on without the Winchesters ever knowing.

But he did freeze.

"What the-Sammy!" Sam was quick to move. He grabbed a towel as he marched to the door, slamming it shut and pulled the towel all the way up to his chest like he was a women.

Adam simply stared, jaw-slacked due to the quick glance he had of the scars littering Sammy's chest.

"Sammy! I-how did!-when did! -huh?"

Adam stared, at a lost of words, his bladder suddenly forgotten about.

"Shhhhhh!" Sam hissed, glaring at Adam and shooting panicked looks at the door.

"But!-"

"Shut up! It's nothing!"

"What do you mean it's nothing! I saw it! You have-" Adam paused as he suddenly had a revelation.

"You did it...on purpose."

Sam's eyes widened and he frantically used his arms to quiet Adam.

"Keep it down!"

"Dean's out getting breakfast." Adam responded annoyed. Sam let out a breath of relief.

"Listen," he began, leaning into Adam's personal space. Adam tried to lean back but Sam was tall and the bathroom was small.

"You can't tell anybody."

"Are you serious! There's no way-"

"-You can't Adam! It has to stay between you and me."

"No! Dad hates it when we hide injuries. I'm telling Dean when he gets back."

"Don't! You tell Dean and I'll kick your ass."

"I'll tell Dean you said that too!"

"Adam! C'mon you can't tell anyone. Please."

Adam paused.

"Okay...I won't tell. As long as you explain it to me."

Sam groaned.

"It's hard to explain."

"Bet it'll be easier to tell Dean."

"No! Okay fine...ugh...I guess...I guess it got to be too much okay? All the hunting and moving around and Dad being a jerk. I didn't mean to the first time. It was an accident. I just sorta, wasn't paying attention when sharpening my hunting blade and well, got a nasty scratch. I tried to stop the blood but then I just sort of realized it calmed me down. You know how it's been Adam; with Dad and me not talking and Dean being a mother hen. It's just been hard. I was so close to college Adam! So close! And now I'm here, moving around like a dang Gypsie and dreaming about what could have gone different. Can you imagine it? I'd be in college right now, or, actually I'd be on Summer Vacation. You could've spent some nights up there with me, and I could have taught you all about college stuff! and... Well it's hard to let that go. I think about it all the time; every single day. Except when I...ya'know."

He gestured awkwardly at his towel covered torso, and Adam found him self nodding his head in acceptance.

He could relate. It wasn't even his dream but he pictured Sammy in college all the time. Wondered how things would have changed if they'd kept the secret from John just a little bit longer. Wondered if the family would have been happier if John had just let Sammy go to college instead of sabotaging his chances in order to 'keep them safe''. He knew Sam had to think about it a lot. The thoughts must torture him.

Adam sighed and knew instantly he wasn't gonna tell John or Dean. Maybe Sam would be caught eventually, but Adam wouldn't be the one to rat him out.

"I won't tell. I promise. But...ummm, can I see?"

Sam hesitated and Adam pushed on.

"I won't change my mind Sam, I won't tell anyone. I just wanna know."

Sam eyed him warily but reluctantly let the towel fall to his waist. Adam had to hold in a gasp.

It was worse now that Adam could study it. Scars, some very new and some months old, were tic-tac-toed across Sammy's entire torso. His methods of cutting seemed wild. There was no pattern or specific area, just cuts up and down his stomach and chest, some even reaching his shoulders and upper arms. Adam hadn't thought of it before, but now he recalled Sam never taking off his shirt for workouts anymore and bringing his clothes into the bathroom for showers.

Knowing that Sammy had to have been hiding this for some time scared him a bit.

Adam reached out to trace one particularly nasty looking scar, but Sam stopped him with his hand, an amused smile on his face.

"Just hurry up and pee, dimwit." He said reaching for the door. "Dean could be here at any secon-"

Sam paused mid sentence as he swung the door open to see a very not-happy Dean leaning against the wall outside the motel bathroom.

Dean's arms were crossed and his eyes flickered between his two baby brothers.

"Well whaddya know!" Dean exclaimed his eyes dark. "Looks like my two little sisters are trying to keep secrets from me." He tapped his wrist where a watch would have sat shaking his head and 'tsking'.

"Good thing any second was this second. Had I come any later I might have missed this Girl Scouts meeting." His eyes traced Sam's torso and his expression darkened.

"Adam, hurry up and shit and shower. Me and Sammy here are gonna have a little talk before Dad gets back."

Adam looked between his two big brothers faces, watched as Sammy's expression slowly dissolved from shock, breezed past panic, and stepped into defiance.

Adam knew what was gonna happen before it happened.

He took a cautionary step back.

Sam lunged past Dean. No doubt headed for the door despite his semi-naked self. Dean too, apparently saw it coming, because he grabbed his still sightly wet little brother by the waist and began to wrestle him to the ground.

Sam didn't really have a chance. Trying to fight off a pissed Dean while trying to remain covered for modesty's sake and brandishing an aching torso, Sam was at an extreme disadvantage even without counting in that Dean could kick his and Adams ass any day of the week.

He watched as Sam was wrestled to the floor where he was stuck flat on his stomach. Watched as Dean took full advantage of it and lifted Sam's towel over his thighs to rest on his back. Watched as Dean settled in harder on top of an severely struggling Sam and watched as Dean raised his hand open palmed with a growl of anger.

He closed the door before the first 'smack' fell.

Adam wondered if Sam cried in the shower while cutting himself. He knew very little about (emo?) people, but weren't they supposed to slit their wrist and sob and stuff? It didn't seem like that was the case with Sam, because they definitely would have heard if he were crying in the shower.

Adams was sure of it. At this moment he could very clearly hear each cry Sam let out, and was painfully reminded, with a wince, of how thin motel room walls were.

Adam hadn't thought Dean was actually gonna dig into Sammy. He just sorta assumed it was a technique to discourage running away and to grab his attention.

He was obviously wrong. 5 minutes and he was headed out the shower, still to the sound of slap and cry. Adam slowly brushed his teeth, not eager to leave the bathroom knowing that Sam and Dean were right outside. He tried to focus on the mirror.

*smack smack smack smac-*

"Stop! Stop!"

*Smack smack smac-*

"DEAN!"

Adam shuttered, glad he wasn't on the reviving end of that smack-down. He slowly brushed his hair, and when he ran out of things to do, held onto the door knob trying to gain the courage to open it. Sam was going through a manta at this point. Repeatedly cursing Dean's name followed by a cry of anguish and more yelling.

Adam could do nothing to help him. Lying was a serious offense in the Winchester family, not to mention keeping secrets. Hiding injuries however, was a bigger offense than the other two. John always said he hated lies by omission more than bold faced ones. And John always dished out harsh punishments when they didn't inform him of a serious injury. Adam wondered which offense Sam was getting punished for, or if it were all three.

Sam sounded like it was all three. He stepped back from the door as he heard a particularly desperate howl break through.

Screw this. Sam's modesty be darned. He wasn't gonna sit here and listen to his brother while he got the smack down of the century.

He opened the door, and wondered if he should be relived to see that Sam and Dean weren't outside the bathroom anymore, or concerned that they were in the bed area but he could still hear the spanking as clearly as he could when they were right outside the door.

He ignored the thought and went about finding the breakfast Dean bought.

He wished he's stayed in the bathroom.

Adam knew Dean was tough, really, he did. But upon seeing Sammy's posterior Adam couldn't help but think that Dean was maybe tougher than he let on. Because Dayum, Sam's butt was maroon and Dean was still going in on him as if he could exorcise all the demons from the face of the earth by beating Sammy's ass.

Adam couldn't help himself, he stared.

"You waiting for your turn little brother?" Dean asked, pausing temporarily in The Ultimate Smack Down to glare at Adam.

Adam stuttered for a second before quickly shaking his head and turning toward the food Dean bought.

He decided it was in his best interest to pretend there were no other events happening in the room. He attempted to ignore the fast and furious applause going on behind him and focus on his food.

Hmmmmm? Burgers for breakfast?

Gross.

"Pl-please. *sob* De-an, I'm *sob*...sorry."

Hey, look at that! They sure did get a lot of French fries.

"S-So-*hiccup*sorry."

Was this pink lemonade? Dean sure knew his brothers!

The sounds stopped suddenly. Adam tried to focus on his food, but even a deaf person couldn't avoid hearing the words Dean passed on to Sammy.

"_Don't you ever..._" And _"You can always come to me..."_ And _"I just wish..."_ Or the worst yet _"We'll talk more about it later." _

Adam remained stoic as Dean and Sam joined him at the mini desk/table area to eat a few minutes later.

"You all packed up?" The question was directed to Adam.

"Yes'sir." Adam replied automatically.

Everyone froze for a quick-second. Sam seemed startled from the implication and Dean looked positively out-of-place at the brand new title. Adam wanted to apologize but decided staying silent was better because he liked his ass the way it is thank-you-very-much and who knew what could provoke Dean at this point.

"Good." Dean stated, coming out of his minor shock. The table remained silent after that.

Adam sent a small sympathetic glance at Sam, who stood silently, aside from a few sniffles here and there. For once the oversized giant didn't comment on the unhealthy choice of food for breakfast, instead picking at his greasy burger with a teary face.

Adam risked a glance at Dean too, because really, there's only so many fries he can get steal before Adam begins to get annoyed. Dean didn't seem particularly bothered, but Adam knew him well enough to see the guilt in his eyes. What he was guilty about, Adam didn't know, but he had a feeling it wasn't for the major beat down he just gave Sammy so Adam didn't comment and finished his meal (while protecting his fries).

It wasn't long after they finished the food and cleared it away that John made his appearance. He entered the motel room, took quick note of his three boys and the state of the room, before gruffly addressing Dean.

"I need some shut-eye. You drive the truck for a while." He sent a quick approving nod to Adam, before turning back out to sit the passenger seat of the truck.

None of them mentioned how John didn't acknowledge Sammy. Again. Or how normally John would at least tell Sammy to follow behind in the Impala.

"Here Sammy, you drive the Impala. Not a scratch on my baby." Dean handed the keys to Sam, who took them with an attitude Adam wouldn't have the balls to show had he been in Sammy's position.

He grabbed his duffle and followed his two brothers out, slightly relived that Dean wouldn't be in the car with him and Sammy and slightly worried that Dean would tell John about Sam now that they were alone.

"Do you think he'll tell-"

"Shut up Adam." Sam didn't look at him. Adam shut up.

A few miles down the road in complete silence aside from a few low hisses from Sam, Adam was confident that Dean hadn't spilled the beans.

He laid back, ready to catch up on his Saturday morning sleep.

Not too long after, Adam was awoken to the sound of tires over gravel.

He looked up at Sam, using his hand to block out the blaze of the sun.

"Sammy? What are we-" he stopped at Sam's terrified face. Adam quickly shot up to see what had Sam so freaked.

The truck was pulled to the side of the road. John and Dean Winchester were out of the car.

Adam took in Johns pissed face and Deans guilty one.

"Oh shit..."

He didn't know what else to say.

* * *

So yea...that's all folks. I know it's not really descriptive, but its my first cp so I'm easing into it. I ever get around to actually posting this in its own respective story, I'll change up the details a lot but until then

To-da-loo!


End file.
